<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celos [KonoHana] by Kuroumi_Alaric</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708464">Celos [KonoHana]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroumi_Alaric/pseuds/Kuroumi_Alaric'>Kuroumi_Alaric</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celos, Drama, F/M, Malentendidos, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroumi_Alaric/pseuds/Kuroumi_Alaric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyûga Hanabi ha sentido cosas raras en relación de su compañero, y buen amigo; Sarutobi Konohamaru.</p>
<p>Debido a su latente confusión, va en busca de su hermana mayor Hyûga (actualmente Uzumaki) Hinata en busca de sus consejos...</p>
<p>Cuando ella se entero, de que su hermana había llegado al veredicto de que estaba enamorada, se había negado por completo a aceptarlo...</p>
<p>Hasta que, de mala gana, comprendió y tuvo que admitirlo.</p>
<p>Estaba enamorada de ese mono.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hanabi/Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Charla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- <strong>Entonces. Dime que te molesta Hanabi. </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uzumaki (anteriormente Hyûga) Hinata coloco un poco de té frente a su hermana menor; Hyûga Hanabi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>Mi problema es… </strong>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La <em>menor</em> dudo un poco, mientras buscaba las palabras que fueran capaces de describir su situación actual de manera concisa y sencilla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era una sensación, más bien. Un sentimiento que desde hace ya bastante le había molestado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una sensación realmente nueva. Y de la que no sabía cómo tratar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Decidió hablar con alguien, y quien mejor que su propia hermana. Esposa del séptimo Hokage, y madre de dos hijos. Hijos que eran sus adorados sobrinos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ella debería saber que le pasaba. ¿no?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>Hanabi. </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El llamado de su hermana la saco de sus pensamientos, parpadeo un par de veces, antes de reír entre el nerviosismo y la vergüenza. Cosa que captó la atención y el interés de la mayor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Teniendo en cuenta como era su Imotô. Era inusual verla con aquella faceta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestamente, su hermana era una descarada y un tanto picara. Pero era algo normal en ella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero que se encontrara así.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>Quisiera preguntar algo… </strong>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mayor de las dos dejo su taza de te en la mesa, dándole a entender que procediera a hablar, teniendo su total atención.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>¿Es cierto de lo que se habla en la aldea? </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un tema le llegó a la mente inmediatamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>Ah. ¿El rumor de que Konohamaru-kun fue a rescatar a su enamorada de casarse? </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al observar el asentimiento de la castaña. Entendió por dónde iba la cosa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Estaba totalmente segura que su hermana menor sabía cuál era su problema.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <em>El orgullo Hyûga… </em>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eso era la única razón por la que ella no había tomado aquella <em>imposible</em> posibilidad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aunque su hermanita fuera una mujer ya casi llegando a sus treinta años, aun así, seguía siendo muy infantil respecto a ciertos temas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Definitivamente, ese era un tema delicado y que solo ella podría resolver sin problemas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> - <strong>¿Por qué quieres saber sobre ello? </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era momento de tantear un poco a su hermana, para evaluar la reacción y que cosas debería decirlo, y que cosas no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una dama celosa era un peligro muy… volátil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y más si esta, era una Kunoichi. Porque estas tendrían algunas posibilidades mayores, y si un malentendido se creaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iban a ver problemas de grandes magnitudes. Por ende, ese era su trabajo. El probar y considerar el que decirle a su hermana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eso causaría problemas a la larga en lo que respecta a la imagen de ella, y del propio clan Hyûga de manera indirecta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las cosas que tenía que hacer…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>Eso es porque… </strong>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Como esperaba, ella no tenía un argumento si quiera existente para solicitarle la información. Su lenguaje corporal lo decía perfectamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero, aun así, esperaría.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Su hermana no se iba a rendir tan fácil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyûga Hanabi tenía su orgullo, y de paso, su terquedad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <em>¡¿Qué demonios le digo?! </em>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No sabía que decirle. Para empezar, no sabía ni para qué demonios estaba ahí, solo en cuanto escucho aquel rumor, y ciertas cosas de las que se había enterado respecto a su senpai, un sentimiento la había invadido. Dándole la sensación de un gran malestar, malestar que en el momento le hizo sentir una presión en el pecho, precisamente en el corazón.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se distrajo un poco, y aquella sensación se había desvanecido bastante rápido. Solo que el problema, es que aquellos rumores habían subido en magnitud. Y, por lo tanto, la sensación se volvió peor, al punto, en que increíblemente había sentido ganas de matar a aquella <em>mujerzuela</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>Despertó mi curiosidad. </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mayor de las dos alzo las cejas con interés ante la excusa barata de su hermana. Inmediatamente la menor se dio cuenta de ello, y decidió agregar algo para hacer más sólido su argumento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>Como en todos lados se está hablando al respecto. Quería venir a comprobar contigo, después de todo, ser cuñada del Hokage tiene sus ventajas. </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las cejas de la peli azul volvieron a su posición original, para alivió de la castaña que tuvo que suprimir un suspiró.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>Por un momento pensé que era otra cosa. </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Río la mayor de manera <em>delicada.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Por qué de esa manera?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Su hermana mayor ostentaba un aura sofisticada y elegante, dando la sensación de estar con alguien de clase alta, pero, al mismo tiempo, alguien humilde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cosa que se reforzaba al observar y apreciar la personalidad de esta. Su aura no estaba para nada lejos de su forma de ser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Debido a eso, las personas solían relajarse ante su presencia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>¿Qué creías que tenía? </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Preguntó solo para sacar un poco más de platica, no podía puntualizar la visita tan abruptamente. Sería grosero… y sospechoso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>Cuando era novia de Naruto-kun. Sus fans siempre andaban detrás de el incluso siendo conscientes de que este se encontraba en una relación. El sentimiento que poseía era muy… negativo… -</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>La castaña lo recordaba perfectamente, a veces los acompañaba solo porque si (y por qué no tenía cosa que hacer). Y siempre estaba una de esas <em>harpías</em> que buscaban la atención del <em>Konoha no Eiyû</em>. Incluso de tales maneras que hasta le generaban desagrado por lo rastreras que algunas mujeres podían ser solo por mero interés.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Río.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>Nunca olvidare el equipo anti fans. </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La peli azul parpadeo, y sonrió, negando divertida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>Sigo pensando que era innecesario formar tal escuadrón. Aunque nunca pensé que todas ustedes se unirían para tal hazaña. </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>Era necesario Hinata-neesama. Totalmente necesario. </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>En todo caso. Volviendo al tema anterior. </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La esposa del Nanadaime Hokage dio un pequeño sorbo a su té.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>Las sensaciones eran variadas, pero normalmente se solían concentrarse en un punto. </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>¿En un punto? </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Preguntó con total interés, ganando un asentimiento de la mayor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>El corazón. Cada vez que eso pasaba… sentía la sensación de que el pecho me dolía… </strong>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por alguna razón, la castaña tuvo un deja vu…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>En el peor de los casos. Sentí que el corazón se me estrujaba. Y hasta llegaba al punto de querer llorar… Lo hable con Sakura-chan e Ino-chan… </strong>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por alguna razón, un escalofrió recorrió a la castaña de pies a cabeza. Teniendo el presentimiento de que lo siguiente, no iba a gustarle para nada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>Y ellas sin dudar me señalaron una cosa. Estaba celosa. </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El color se desvaneció de la castaña.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>Y eso es lo que tienes Hanabi. Tienes celos. </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Río la mayor, dando su veredicto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>Tu no vas a aceptarlo por el honor Hyûga. Y negaras, negaras, negaras. Te conozco bien. Y sé que lo harás. </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El dedo índice de la peli azul se dirigió hacia ella. Dándole un suave toque en la punta de la nariz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>Hace unos segundos, tu ceño se frunció, parecías enojada, y percibí una clara intención asesinada mientras murmurabas mujerzuela. </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La menor abrió los ojos horrorizada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>¡Claro que no! </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abruptamente, se levantó de golpe. La mayor dio otro sorbo a su te.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>Es tu decisión si me crees o no, Hanabi. Solo ese es mi punto de vista. No sé si quieras probar con alguien más. Pero será en vano. </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suspiró con satisfacción al terminar finalmente su te.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>Todas te dirán lo mismo, hasta los varones. </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La castaña tembló.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <strong>Hyûga Hanabi. Te guste o no. Estas enamorada de Sarutobi Konohamaru. </strong>–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¡Debía ser una broma!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Primer contacto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Estando la charla terminada. Hanabi ahora tiene que lidiar con dos problemas.</p><p>Uno, siendo las perspicaces palabras de su hermana mayor.</p><p>Y la otra, un detalle que descubriría.</p><p>Y que le haría arder la sangre de rabía.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—<strong> Tienes que aceptar lo que sientes por Konohamaru-kun. Hanabi.</strong> —</p><p>— <strong>P-pero nee-sama.</strong> —</p><p>La castaña trato de refutar todo lo señalado y demostrado por la peli azul, pero fue en vano. Sabía que, aunque lo intentará, iba a ser en vano, su hermana fácilmente encontraría la forma de llevarla a un callejón donde no podría salir bajo ningún argumento sólido.</p><p>La otra parte, es que hasta ella sabía cómo eran sus sentimientos. Por qué hasta ella sabía perfectamente eso, estaba enamorada del Sarutobi.</p><p>Su hermana suspiró, mientras se ponía de pie. La siguió con la mirada, viendo que se dirigía hasta la puerta y la abría, abrió la boca en shock al ver qué le estaba diciendo que saliera.</p><p>— <strong>¡N-nee-sama!</strong> —</p><p>Su hermana mayor la estaba echando. ¡Su propia hermana!</p><p>— <strong>Hanabi. Regresa cuando aceptes que lo amas. En ese momento, te aconsejarte como lidiar con todo aquello. Pero hasta entonces, no regreses si vas a seguir de orgullosa.</strong> —</p><p>...</p><p>— ¿<strong>Orgullosa? ¿Yo? Bah.</strong> —</p><p>Murmuró la castaña de ojos perlados, todavía molesta por haber sido echada por su hermana.</p><p>Aunque el clan Hyūga era famoso por su fuerza y el conocido Dōjutsu, el Byakugan, un poder ocular existente desde los orígenes del clan, y que fue codiciado por todos por su poder y extremo valor en el mercado negro. Aunque los Hyūga fueran muy fuertes. Tenían un fuerte defecto; El orgullo.</p><p>El clan Hyūga era conocido por su gran (y a veces irritante) orgullo. Debido a eso, era muy difícil lograr que algún miembro de este clan hiciera algunas cosas que para ellos dañaría su orgullo.</p><p>Era como una maldición para todo losmclanes reconocidos a nivel internacional. Lo mismo les había pasado a los Uchiha...</p><p>Y ahora solo existían dos Uchihas con vida.</p><p>Aun así, dentro de estos mismos clanes era inusual que algún miembro no fuera orgulloso, más bien, eran humildes o sencillos de tratar para todas las personas.</p><p>Era como si en vez de ser parte de tal honorable clan, fueran simples "mortales".</p><p>Uzumaki (antes Hyūga) Hinata era un ejemplo de esto. Debido a diversos sucesos en su pasado, ella había crecido muy diferente a cualquier miembro del clan.</p><p>Debido a eso, ostentaba un aura de elegancia, gentileza y tranquilidad.</p><p>Negó con la cabeza. A ella no le gustaba aquel...</p><p>Parpadeó confundida. Dándose cuenta que, de un momento a otro, estaba escondida detrás de un muro, siendo específicamente dentro de un callejón entre edificios. Frunció el ceño, mientras se asomaba a ver hacia adelante.</p><p>En ese momento, ella entendió cuál era problema.</p><p>...</p><p>Sarutobi Konohamaru sonrió de manera nerviosa mientras de manera literal, era interrogado por un grupo de mujeres sobre el tema de Lemon (Remon).</p><p>Si, el la había salvado. Hasta se había sentido atraído por ella, pero se había resignado a no ser correspondido.</p><p>Segunda vez que le pasaba aquello...</p><p>En todo caso, debido a tal evento que se había filtrado y dispersado por toda la aldea como pólvora (como siempre en esa aldea de chismosos). Muchas personas (principalmente mujeres) se le habían acercado para saber más detalles sobre la historia.</p><p>Cómo buen shinobi de rango Jōnin que es, logró escaparse, pero ahora estaba rodeado y atrapado. Por ello, solo le quedaba sonreír y esperar a que un milagro sucediera.</p><p>Unos aplausos llamaron la atención, y cuando vio a la persona que aplaudía, se sintió totalmente aliviado.</p><p>— <strong>Bien, bien. Dispérsense chicas. Están haciendo una aglomeración en mitad de la calle, donde mucha gente está pasando.</strong> —</p><p>Señaló detrás de ella, donde la gente los miraba, y la que caminaba, se tenía que apartar para poder seguir su camino lejos de aquel tumulto.</p><p>La Hyūga le dedico una mirada al Ssrutobi, que, entendiendo el mensaje, desapareció en un salto gracias a la distracción de su Kohai.</p><p>...</p><p>Se detuvo después de haber saltado un par de calles lejos de donde había sido encerrado por femeninas ansiosas de chisme. Suspiró, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el techo donde se encontraba, siendo capaz ahora de respirar en paz.</p><p>— <strong>Te tenían bien encerrado ahí, Konohamaru-senpai. </strong>—</p><p>Se burló la castaña, mientras se acercaba al Sarutobi. Sarutobi que solo le dedico una cara cansada.</p><p>— <strong>Llevaba tiempo desde que algo así me sucedía.</strong> —</p><p>Eso inmediatamente capto el interés de la usuaria del Byakugan.</p><p>— <strong>¿No es la primera vez? </strong>—</p><p>Inquirió la castaña, el negó con la cabeza.</p><p>— <strong>Hace un tiempo me pasó algo similar cuando me convertí en Jōnin. Mi fama como el honorable nieto del Sandaime Hokage resurgió. Y eso trajo la atención... Indeseada. Al menos para mí.</strong> —</p><p>El ceño de Hanabi se frunció ligeramente, sintiendo como una leve sensación de irá golpeaba todo su cuerpo. Cosa representada aún más cuando se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>— <strong>Cuenta Konohamaru-Senpai. </strong>—</p><p>Siendo una Kunoichi, y miembro del estoico clan Hyūga, se le había inculcado el arte de controlar y suprimir sus emociones muy bien. Debido a eso, Sarutobi fue incapaz de percibir la irá en Hanabi.</p><p>— <strong>Cuando me volví oficialmente un Jōnin, la noticia se esparció muy rápido debido a mi fama aquí en Konoha por ser el nieto de mi abuelo. Debido a eso, durante un tiempo muchas mujeres, tanto kunoichis como civiles se me acercaron mucho durante ese tiempo. Invitando me a salir, o tomar un café. Ya sea en una cafetería o en sus casas. Lo más raro es que algunas me lo ofrecían incluso cuando era de noche...</strong> —</p><p>La ceja de Hanabi se crispo ante lo último mencionado. Puede que su senpai no hubiera entendido el doble sentido de ese tipo de propuesta indecorosa, pero ella fácilmente lo había hecho.</p><p>Una mueca se formó en el lado derecho de su boca, mueca que desapareció de inmediato.</p><p>Lo que su Senpai le había contado era algo bueno, su sangre estaba hirviendo. La sentía hervir. Por ello, necesitaba golpear a alguien.</p><p>Golpearía a las zorras que tratarán de ultrajar a su senpai.</p><p>A cada una de ellas.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>